User blog:LakuitaBro01/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY: WESKER VS CYRUS
Lyrics: Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watchv=Omzx9qpCM98 Cyrus: You incompetent fool, you try way to hard but you always just fail to a man on drugs, you can't do anything, you can wear glasses, that's all you can do you useless thug, sadistic pedophilic bitch, I know you did more than experiment on children, claiming you're the best person in the world, you're just a measly simpleton, you're supposed to be smart? "Cyrus used Math" "Wesker gets confused and sees STARS" you're dead and didn't accomplish anything, I'm actually leaving scars, i'll tell you my name Wesker, you better not forget it, my name is Cyrus, better watch out cuz' my raps are coming at you like the T-Virus Wesker: Two verses, two verses is all I can spare to play with you, And my plans actually work, do you think yours through? I may have been beaten by that roid user Redfield, but you lost to a ten year old, I doubt you're emotionless, Crobat evolves through friendship, your heart's secretley gold. Do you know who you are dealing with? I am a god, Cyrus, I should inject YOU with the T-Virus because you're my Nemesis I'm like Giratina; A god who is giving you complete total frustration While I am accomplishing my grand scheme; Complete, Global, Saturation! Cyrus: You're Giratina and you say I'm emotionless? HA, you can't comprehend that you're not there, who are you? that idiot and lifeless pony that got beat from my cold, hard stare? Stepping up to me was a mistake, I'll choke you with the Red Chain and impale your head on a spike, you couldn't accomplish anything, and for that you're just another Man-''tyke,'' I'm the human version of Arceus, the real god in your whole entire world, my raps are Diamond, ''you're being ''Distorted, folded and curled, superhuman powers? Ok, you're the one whose on those steroids, you can't be serious, according to my theory, you haven't gotten to hemorroids, Now all will end for your capcom universe, ugh, that worthless piece of trash, I just put you in your place, right next to that imbecilic moron Ash Wesker: You? Harm me? Humph, don't make me laugh, I could make you my slave Just face that you have lost yet again, and as always no retries, you didn't save. Your threats amuse me even more than the style of your Grunts and admins Speaking of your admins you would've been nowhere without them, especially Charon Although, I will give you this, You've really become quite an inconvenience for me. Fools trying to better a god; Redfield, Doom and now you, I'm surrounded by idiocy. I will not be held back by such insects, so go back to the Distortion World with your feeble mind And you can die knowing that all worlds, even yours and the non created one shall be mine I don't have time for interferences, my Uroboros project is nearing it's completion Global saturation, domination, a new creation, my ideas will bring about a new revolution! -Cyrus and Wesker stare into eachothers eyes, and when Cyrus is about to win the no blinking contest, Lenin drops in- Lenin: You say you had revolutions? I actually had an impact on history, Why are you guys even here? You're just in worlds of fantasies. It's a mystery. While I was creating plans for the Soviet Union, you're making animals do your work. And then there's you in a coat, no smile, not even a smirk. First, let's see here, "emotionless", you weren't just beaten by the Pokemon master, Your plans were corrupted by a few teenage bastards. And you, Al, get a life. You were killed in the 7th installment. Better get your Umbrella, 'cause I'mma make you fall harder than Stalin. You both can't revolutionize right, nor put up a good fight, The world isn't yours (Cyrus), and it's time for your Afterlife. (Wesker) Now if you'll both excuse me, I must lead a union. Because your world's now without spirit, and it's time for your Retribution. WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY! Who won? Cyrus Wesker Lenin Category:Blog posts